The following description is provided to assist the understanding of the reader. None of the information provided or references cited is admitted to be prior art. When a pharmacy or other organization has unsold or surplus medications, it may return those medications to the manufacturer thereof for credit or reimbursement. Pharmaceutical manufacturers may also recall medications from pharmacies because such medications are defective, mislabeled, or otherwise not suitable for use. A pharmacy or other organization may also accept recalled, unused, or partially used pharmaceutical prescriptions from its customers. In such instances, it is often a time-consuming process to verify the medication, count the number of pills, capsules, injectable medicine, or volume of liquid being returned, and address and ship the medication to the origin company or its designated agent or contractor.